


XZero Week 2021

by Kosei



Series: XZero Week 2021 [2]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Implied Character Death, Light Petting, M/M, Maverick Zero - Freeform, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Red - Freeform, Romance, helmetless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosei/pseuds/Kosei
Summary: A collection of one-shots for X/Zero weekRed- X loves the color red and loves Zero's passionHelmetless- "Pet me," Zero demandedSmile- The last thing X saw was Zero's smileCalm- The world is at peace, but what does it matter when he isn't here?
Relationships: X/Zero (Rockman)
Series: XZero Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164980
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	1. Red

When I asked Zero why he likes the ocean, he said it's because the ocean reminds me of him. It's calming... it's blue.

I blushed. To be compared to the sea made my heart sing. Not just because it was the sea, but because.... he's thought of me. He didn't even have to think about it. When he sees the sea, he truly sees me. Thinks of me. 

I feel the same way. I look out to the bright and shining sun, I see the threads of his gold hair, sparkling, and his warm face, with cold blue eyes. He smiles at me.

He held my hand, and I felt seen. He told me all the different ways the color blue represented. Loyalty, life, intelligence. Zero whispered through kisses. His body presses against mine, my eyes graze away from his eyes. He chuckles and kisses me again, they felt hot and red against my skin. One press against my cheek and I sigh, my mind wandering. 

Red... Red represents passion. Feelings like love, and anger. Blazing hot emotions. At first, these things don't suit Zero. he is... calm. And resourceful. I watch him on the battlefield, his hair whips with the wind like a beautiful ribbon, skipping without effort. Each slice is powerful and reveals the true passions he keeps hidden.

I know Zero. I know him more than anyone has known him. I know him better than how anyone but I will know him. I don't say this... because I think I'm better than the people who don't understand him. I say that because of the way people talk about him. The aloof, uncaring S-class Zero. The one that has no time for things outside the battlefield.

That isn't the Zero I know. That isn't the Zero I have ever known. when he kisses me. When he holds me close. I can feel his power under the armor. His strength. I feel his eyes, looking, watching. Secretly waiting to protect me. When he pulls back and looks at me. I feel... he's looking at me, sizing me up, wanting to...

Eat me.

But he holds back, it's... I won't lie, I love how he looks at me. I feel so powerless with how he oozes passion. He is not aloof, and he is not calm. Every move he makes, has underlying emotions, anger, jealousy. I can read what lies underneath. And... he lets me. He knows what I'm thinking. I know how he thinks. We complete each other. In so many ways. When his lips press against mine, I melt. 

When he's standing over me, his expression tight, and eyes smoldering. His breath is hot, and I know he's holding himself back... that is when I love him most. 

When I think of red, I think of Zero.

When he thinks of blue, he thinks of me.

I gently press my helmet against his power gem, the contact makes them glow, and I can feel the energy shared between us. I sigh before I even think about it, I close my eyes to feel him, and only him. 

"...Nee... Zero..." I whisper to him. 

"Hm...?" he whispers to me. The husk in his voice makes me want to melt. 

"...You don't have to hold back." it's dangerous to say so, but that... makes me even more tempted. "Don't hold back. I want... to feel all of you."

I wanted to feel his passion. I opened my eyes, and... I don't know how to express that look, of utter desire, of love. Before he obeyed my words, with a grin, a glint in his calming blue eyes. 

I didn't regret saying that. 


	2. Helmetless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Pet me," Zero demanded.

"...Zero... does it hurt?" His eyes widened with the possibility he was in pain. 

X felt the cool metal next to his head, and Zero sucked in a breath. "X..."

His lips turned cold with the gentle kiss. It felt beautiful and he shifted under him, his hands rested on his shoulders and then squeezed deeply. Holding him as tight as he could. His breath shortened. It was.. concerning. 

"...Zero... does it hurt? His eyes widened with the possibility he was in pain. 

He shook his head. "No, no. No I-I'm fine..." 

"Are you sure?"

"No, I mean it... I'm fine. 

"Zero...." X pressed his head to his helmet. His breath hitched slightly. "I mean it too. You look like you're in pain."

"..." he paused, turning slightly from him. "I can't... get used to this feeling, of you... touching me... it's good. Gentle but..." he softly murmured into one of X's pillows, "It's so new. I don't know why, but it hurts." 

"I could stop." X moved his hand away from the side of his head, the gentle stroking of his cheek stopped. "I don't want you to feel pain."

"It's not that I don't want you to touch me. It's so new X... It's..." he swallowed X felt him trembling under him, realizing slowly how serious this was for him.

"Could... I do... anything? If you don't want me to stop touching, l could- well I'm not sure. But you could think of something. I sure you know."

Zero shook his head. "I have to go all in. And I want you to touch me more. I need to get used to it, and enjoy your touch."

"We don't need to necessarily go all in," he reassured him. "We have all the time in the world. We can go... slow."

Zero hitched a breath when he touched the side of his face. It was such a light touch, it felt nice. it didn't ache. But he wanted more. He grasped his hand, forcing his palm against his cheek. X paused, not sure what he was thinking.

"Zero...?"

"take off my helmet." 

"...Eh?" X paused, not sure if he heard him right. "You... what?"

"Take off my helmet," he repeated.

"Zero..." X swallowed, "I know how much this means to you." he's never seen him without his helmet. Ever. No one has. Except, maybe his creator. "I don't want... to force you.."

"I don't feel forced X I..." he swallowed, "I trust you, X." 

"You... trust me?"

"You're sort of- pressing me into the bed," he chuckled. 

"X stuttered, his face an intense red. "Well, Well I suppose you're right. I-I mean you are right." he shifted his weight over him, sitting on his leg. 

"This is warm..." Zero moved his head, exposing more of his neck. The button, to take off his helmet. X couldn't help but take in the temptation. Zero gasped under him, his hand caressing his neck with a slight tickle that felt like an electric shock. X stops, holding his touch in place. "Zero, we don't have to do this. I won't... Hurt you."

"I know you won't." he whispered, "I know you won't hurt me. Take off my helmet." his tone turned more firm. "Take it off." 

X couldn't help but laugh. "Alright, alright I understand. You want me to pet your hair.:

He couldn't deny that's what he wanted. X was... surprised when he didn't protest. 

He pushed the button. Zero gasped instantly, hissing. Shivers racked his body and he gulped in a breath. "F-feels weird, never, never hh-happened before." he swallowed 

X recoiled, the helmet rolled back, showing off some of Zero's forehead. "I'm not going to do anything else."

He insisted, nodding through tears.

"Zero..." X frowned. "You're crying. I've never seen you cry. You know it hurts."

"I know it hurts." Zero growled, "Don't boss me around. I want you to goddamn pet me, and it's going to feel good."

Okay maybe he doesn't have the heart to be a sadist, because he is flushing so brightly, he's sure it can be seen from space.

X just closed his eyes and nodded, "Okay."

Gently, he pushed the helmet back, the weight of it snapped his blue hair tie, and his hair fell around him like a golden waterfall. his free hair made Zero gasp from his slightly parted lips, he blinked up to the ceiling, feeling strangely relieved, almost... free. How did everything change so suddenly? Just a moment ago it hurt... And now...

"Maybe you had your hair tied back too tightly." X kissed the top of his head.

"Pet me," Zero demanded. 

"So impatient. You're usually not so needy." but he complied, his hands weaved through his hair, traveling the entire length, they soothed his scalp, and with a gentle caress flickered away at the end. X looked at his hand and petted him again.

Zero hummed, he didn't know how cute he looked, he couldn't possibly know X's heart was beating the way it was he purred like a kitten and X nearly exploded. 

"Zero, I love you." It fell so casually from his lips. It was the only thing he could think of to say. Normally Zero would have frozen and mumbled something back. Instead Zero mewed, 

"I love you too."

"You're so cute," he Mumbled to him. "You're so, adorable."

"I'm not cute." Zero hummed, he sassed, but couldn't hide how happy he was. if he had a tail to wag he would. 

"You can't from me how adorable you are." 

"Stop it.' He sighed. 

"Never." X teased.

"You know... I wanna see your hair too." Zero lifted his hands to his head. "Let me see." 

X turned red. "Are you sure you want to see?"

"You always have hidden your hair from me. Of course, I want to see." 

"I don't like my hair.' he stuttered, "it's unkempt, it's- helmet hair. It's messy, and not nearly as pretty as yours..."

"You think I care about that? When was the last time you saw my hair looking neat?'

"It's rather pretty right now."

"I want to see your hair." he nearly begged, pretty as he could be. 

"...Alright." X released. He bent over his head. Zero eagerly grasped for his helmet. It unclicked gently, and he slowly removed it. 

Messy brown curls fanned across X's forehead. X shook them out slightly. 

"Oh X...." Zero said softly. "You're beautiful." 

X was even more flustered than Zero ever was. He turned bright red, burning bright as a strawberry. "I-I am not-"

"it's my turn," Zero smirked, he petted X, who was somehow even more sensitive, he flinched as though he had been shot. Tears prickled through his eyes, "A-ah~"

"Hm, and you called me cute," he smirked sadistically. "That's adorable."

"You can be so mean." X pouted.

"...I'll stop if you want me to." Zero offered.

X looked away, red. "...No," he whispered. His pink lips flushed to a delicious red. "I like it," he spoke quietly.

"Hm. I thought you did." Zero grinned and kissed those beautiful lips. 


	3. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last thing he saw was Zero's smile

I got an idea. X pleads with Awakened Zero, hrs going to kill him. In his final moments, he asks one thing, to see his smile one last time...

The Zero X knew is no more. He fought all he could, but the maverick that replaced the man he loves remains. Before he dies, he asks to see his smile one last time... 

"Any last words?" the maverick hissed through its sharp teeth.

X was alone. He couldn't hear the voices of Alia, or Douglas, or Signas in his comms. They were broken. Along the rest of his helmet. 

his beautiful Zero was not this monster standing over him. This wasn't him. This couldn't be him. 

It was. but it was. This was Zero. This was his true form. The kind senpai he loves. He was always this cruel and evil embodiment of chaos and destruction. Ge just never knew. Never pried into him. As he understood the most intimate parts of him. The places that no one else dared to venture, he still never truly understood him he supposed. His heart ached at the fact. 

The loved Zero. He loved Zero so much. To realize... to see he never knew him... to now die at his feet. It was like a cruel joke. The tears rolled down his cheeks, and he sniffled.

"Zero. Zero please. 6ou don't have to do this. "

"Shut up." He said. His expression is dark and cold. "I do what I want." He smirked. "Plead for your life some more. It's music to my ears. "

"Please! Please Zero! please don't do this! you know you wouldn't do this. you know you wouldn't!" Panic rested in his throat, he couldn't stop begging and pleading. He was backed up into a corner, with no way out. All his defenses were gone. The only thing he could do was scream, and cry, even though the end would have been the same either way. 

Zero pulled his saber from his back. So many mavericks had been slaughtered and fell to the same blade that was piercing at his throat. X shivered, the reality of it all was setting in. He flinched, the blade cut at his throat slightly. It was only a nick, but it hurt. The reploid gasped in pain.

"Please... please, please don't kill me Zero. I don't want this, you don't want this! You will never be able to live with yourself!"

"I do want to kill you."

X gasped. "But- please-"

Say your last words before I kill you."

X stared at him in silent shock. he hiccuped as he sobbed. There was nothing left he could do. There was nothing that could be said. Nothing that could be done. This was the end of the line. When he dies, the world would succumb to chaos, lead by mavericks. The Zero he knew was gone forever. The new Zero would lead the would he had died for, and...

I'm sorry Dr. Lifht. Dr. Cain. I'm sorry Alia, Signas, Douglas. You were all counting on me. No one else could have stopped him. Please... I hope you all don't suffer because I was a coward. 

"...Can I ask you one thing before you kill me?"

"..." he didn't respond, staring at him silently.

"...Smile for me." He tried to smile through his tears. "Smile for me one last time." 

The maverick stood him down, his red eyes slowly blinked. He slowly twisted his face, into a bright smile. X was overcome with emotion, all of their memories... together. They will be lost. No one else... will remember Zero as his true self. The sometimes stubborn, sometimes angry, always ready to put himself in danger, to protect the people he cares about... 

"Zero-"

The last thing X saw, was Zero's smile. 


	4. Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I miss him.

"Good morning, Master X."

X cringed and put aside his glasses on his desk. He turned to the little girl with the blonde hair, holding a teddy bear close to her chest, he large periwinkle eyes blinking soulfully at him. 

"You don't need to call me master X-" ah wait, what was that other thing she said...?

"Ciel?"

"Yes sir?"

"is it... really morning."

"Yes sir," she said softly. She pressed her chin into the head of her bear. "Why are you asking?'

"it's just... well, this is embarrassing, It seems I've been working all night."

Her head tilted to the side. "That isn't good."

"No it isn't." he agreed and sighed. X finally stood, and his back creaked like rusted pipes. He groaned and sighed deeply, with a huff. "I'm so stiff..." he grumbled, "it hurts." 

"...Sir, you should go take a rest." the child assured him, "I can t-take care of everything. I-I'm going to busy building our project. And everyone else knows what they should be doing. You should be able to take a break for a few minutes." She smiled, "Well, I think you should rest for a few hours. Take a long nap."

Even though Ciel is the smartest 6 years old he's ever seen, ever heard, he's still sometimes surprised by her eloquent responses. 

X turned to the blinds. He hoisted the rope and the window opened, revealing the brisk and beautiful city of Neo Arcadia. a new day was born after all, and the light gleamed off the large windows of their utopia. It gave him a twitch of joy, looking over it all. positively- exciting. It gave the urge to face the day, and work on making Elysium even better.

Ciel predicted this and tugged on his robes. "Go to bed." she insisted.

"But-"

She shook her head. "Reploids need to rest too. Not just... Me."

It broke his heart. He patted her head, and she took it with stride, bowing slightly. 

"I promise. I'll take the day off."

Ciels eyes twinkled. And she grinned with pride. X could almost tell what she was thinking, boasting silently that she won, and Zero-

... he pauses and looked over to the window behind him.

"What's wrong?"

He almost jumped. So perceptive. "Er, er well..."

"Is it, too much to explain?"

He patted her back, "I'll make sure you get breakfast before you started working."

She pouted, upset he refused to answer the question, but did as she was told. She bowed her head as a clear nod and skipped to the exit of his room, where the doors opened automatically for her and closed with a quiet hush. as a goodbye, she signaled to him. 

He signaled back, with a military-like salute.

Then he was alone, with only his thoughts.

First... he needed to warm up." he held the sides of his arms and braced himself, the shivers crawling up his spine. How did he not notice that it was cold all night? The cold robotic joints of his skin felt like ice, and he couldn't stop shivering. At this rate, the systems inside his body would freeze for real.

The first item of business, he cranked up the heat, mashing the soft buttons on the thermostat, and cozied under the covers of his bed. Siking into the soft, heavy covers. 

So cold...

"I'll warm you up."

X's eyes opened.

he looked around the room. It was asleep Saturday at HQ. His hands were through Zero's hair, and he was gently holding him in his arms. 

X closed his eyes and leaned into his warmth. The chills melted away, leaving the same feeling as though he was sitting in a beautiful meadow on a summer's day.

"Zero..." he mumbled, the word rolling off his lips. He's said his name, hundreds, thousands of times.

"Yes, X?" He asked back, nuzzling into the crook 9f his neck with a human. X held his back with his soft hands. Heart beating at what he would say next. 

"Why can't you stay here?"

"I'm supposed to be happy now.. I've made my goal. The world is at peace. It's so calm. No more explosions. No more mavericks rampaging through the streets. No more Destroyed buildings, no more children looking for their parents. No more death. No more chaos. Zero..."

He reached out, "Please come back... I can't be happy without you..."

Tears dripped onto his pillow. "Please, let me see you again... Please... I did all I could without you. Just do one last thing with me."

"I'm already here."

X closed his eyes. They still seeped with silent tears. But Zero was there to wipe them away. 

"I'm always here X. I always will be."

...

Ciel looked into his room later on. He was curled to the pillow as though it was another person, mumbling something.

"Zero..."

"...I'll bring him back..." She whispered. He smiled when she kissed his cheek. 


End file.
